


Working Together

by Phlebas



Series: Seducing Tobirama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas
Summary: Izuna is temptation itself. Tobirama resists.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Seducing Tobirama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204502
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [うちはの服はいいぞ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/772683) by Junsui. 



> Written with permission for [Junsui](https://junsui4089.tumblr.com) as a complement and compliment to their [gorgeous artwork](https://junsui4089.tumblr.com/post/644889857144029184/%E3%81%86%E3%81%A1%E3%81%AF%E3%81%AE%E6%9C%8D%E3%81%AF%E3%81%84%E3%81%84%E3%81%9E).

Tobirama watched as Izuna inked his hanko and stamped the roster with a flourish.

“Done! And can I say that I’m glad that it’s finished?” Izuna’s smile was charmingly rueful and he could barely stop himself from smiling back.

“I do not see why that would be an inappropriate thing to say. Assigning our clan members to teams that will enable them to complement each other’s skillsets while protecting the political balance between our clans is a task that requires more interpersonal skill that I have. I have been grateful to work with you on this.” He winced internally. He always sounded far too stiff when he was uncomfortable.

Izuna winked at him. “Aw, I like you too Tobi.”

Tobirama could feel himself blushing and tried to divert the conversation away from their personal feelings. “We have been working on this all afternoon. Would you like to stay for the evening meal?”

“I would love to! But I think I’ll stretch while you cook.” Izuna tilted his head to the side, rubbing at the side of his neck. “I’m all cramped from sitting for so long. Can I use the garden?”

It was on the tip of Tobirama’s tongue to offer a massage but he restrained himself, standing up instead. He looked down at his rival, still seated at the table where they had worked side by side for hours, and was struck all over again by how beautiful Izuna was. Eyes which he had never dared to meet during the war gazed up at him like liquid pools of midnight and his fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and stroke flawless skin that was bathed in the late afternoon sunlight. He clenched his hand into a fist to control the impulse.

“Feel free. I need to go and prepare the rice.”

He forced himself to turn away from the alluring sight and left the room.

He never saw Izuna pout at his retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> On a completely different note, you can poke me on[ discord](https://discord.gg/JWZckgxBwf) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/phlebasphoenician)


End file.
